Durante la escuela XD
by Sakura de Pendragon
Summary: Sólo pasémonos unos años atrás y hagan cómo que los personajes van a la escuela. Qué cosas pueden pasar? ... muchas! XD -Resurrección o.o-
1. Dejen a Kyo estudiar XD

Cómo han de haber notado, éste fic ya lo tenia yo en ésta página... pero aparentemente estaba en formato Chat/script y dos personas me reportaron con los admins y me borraron el fic (llevaba ya cuatro capítulos y más de 20 reviews) justo? No lo creo, porque hay miles de fics que están en ese formato y no han sido borrados… así que supongo que a los que me reportaron no les gustó mi fic o no hubieran hecho eso. Que si me importa? Nah! Para naha! Acaso creían que nada más por eso me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados? Ne! Soy mas difícil de matar que las cucarachas, así que lo que hice fue cambiarle de formato al fic. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto.

Este fic seguirá en pie así cómo los otros dos que también me reportaron esas dos personas y me borró (uno era de Beyblade y el otro era de Shaman King… igual les cambiaré el formato y pronto estarán en línea nuevamente) Sin mas que decir... los dejo con la intro del fic XDU

--------------------------------------------------

Waa creo que no esperaban un fic de King of fighters ¿verdad? Bueno, nunca he hecho uno, este es el primero que hago y a ver cómo sale n.n;... yaoi, mary-sues?.... no lo creo. En fin, espero les guste... dejen reviews y que comience la torturaaaaa!! XD

-- Antes que nada, los comerciales XD --

¿Qué pasa cuando se juntan a cuatro shamanes? ¡¡Nada bueno!! Fic de shaman king, "La comunidad de la comunidad" Humor/Parody, 21 capítulos y contando. Vayan a visitarlo y si son unos de los primeros 1000000 en dejar reviews les regalaremos una trampa para dedos marca "Macme" que funciona debajo del agua (Ren: ¿Y para qué rayos quieren una trampa de dedos y más si están bajo el agua, eh? ¬¬) (N/A: Tu no tienes porqué estar aquí, Ren-kun!! ¬o¬!! fuera de aqui ahora mismo!!)

-- Fin de los comerciales XD --

Seguro ésto pasaría en una realidad alterna. Pongámonos unos años antes, cuando la mayoría de los jugadores iban a la escuela y CURIOSAMENTE todos estaban básicamente en los mismos salones. ¿Porqué? Pues porque la que hace el fic es muy buena y hay cada coincidencia ¿verdad? n.n; bueno... entonces, situemonos en la escuela "Preparatoria mundial para futuros peleadores que arriesgarán su vida entre la violencia" dónde se encontraban nuestros personajes.

En el aula de segundo año había faltado el profesor de Matemáticas, lo que era muy bueno, si no fuera por que a la clase siguiente tendrían exámen de historia y decían las malas lenguas que iba a estar difícil. En una butaca en la esquina de la ultima fila, estaba estudiando un chico de cabello castaño obscuro y con un extraño guante con un extraño símbolo en una extraña posición en un.... extraño mundo de un extraño universo compuesto de extraños planetas (ok, ya entendieron XD) Era Kyo Kusanagi, que leía un poco sus apuntes del cuaderno para así no reprobar (Shingo: Cómo lo ha estado haciendo las ultimas 4 veces por

írse a bares con su novia! ToT Kusanagi-san!! tiene que estudiar!!! 0)

-Y la guerra fulanita dio un gran cambio para los menganitos durante la

época sutanita.... esto se ve difícil... no creo recordarlo û.u- leía Kyo, tratando de concentrarse XD

De pronto llega otro chico corriendo y se acerca a Kyo a gran velocidad... era Shingo

-Kyo-sama! kyo-sama! kyo-sama!!!! ToT-Gritó el chico mientras se acercaba.

-Er... ¿qué quieres Shingo? u.¬-Inquirió Kyo.

-Vengo a avisarle que tiene que estudiar Kyo-Sama!!! va a haber exámen de historia en una hora!!

-... ¿en serio? ... no lo sabía -.-U- Contestó el chico, con sarcasmo.

Y en eso, Shingo ve que Kyo tiene el libro de Historia en su pupitre

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡Aproveche que ya tiene el libro afuera para estudiar, Kyo-Sama!!! O.O

-Buena idea ¬¬U-Repuso Kyo, mirándolo con amargura.

-Gracias n.n

1 Minuto después...

-n.n –Shingo

-Shingo... no puedo estudiar si te me quedas viendo ¬¬U-Añadió Kyo

-Ah ok! o.o

1 Minuto después...

- n.n- shingo

-Sigues aquí ¬¬-continuó Kusanagi

-Ajá o.o

-Entonces vete ¬¬

-OK! o.o

1 Minuto después...

- n.n- Shingo

-Er... Ahora!!! û.u-Exclamó finalmente Kyo, viendo al chico con mirada asesina.

-Ah!!! Ok!! nOn- Captó finalmente el chico.

Y así, milagrosamente, Shingo se va del aula y deja a Kyo en paz para que estudiara. Cuando Kyo pudo volver a concentrarse para seguir estudiando, entraron dos escandalosas personas al salón, gritando y discutiendo mientras nuestro pobre Kyo seguía sin poder estudiar en paz. Era una chica muy hermosa y de cabello largo y castaño y un chico rubio alto y de cabello largo tambien, el cual lo traía sujetado con una de sus manos. Se trataba de Mai y Andy, que cómo pudo notar Kyo estaban discutiendo (Kyo: Otra vez -.-)

-Mai, trata de entender!! o.oU-Exclamó Andy, caminando tras la chica

-Vete con tu club de admiradoras y déjame en paz!!!!! (roja de la ira XDDD)

-Pero sólo te quiero a ti-Se justifió el chico-... Ejem!! (hace señas con los dedos a Terry, que estaba oculto en el techo)Dije que SOLO TE QUIERO A TI!!!!- y vuelve a hacerle señas a Terry, que por fin capta y enciende una grabadora con música de fondo romántica.

-Oh, Andy ToT me conmueve...-Dijo Mai, viendo fijamente al chico.

-¿La música?... bah! la compré de paso n.n;-contestó Andy.

-No... me conmueve tu manera de mentir!!!-Mai se da la vuelta y le da un golpe al chico con la coleta de su cabello.

-Ah!! x.x....

Mai sale enfurecida de el salón, mientras Andy algo nockeado trataba de hacerla volver.

-Mai!! Espera por favor!!!-Exclama de nuevo Andy y comienza a sonar una música de fondo triste- Terry apaga esa maldita grabadora!!!!- Terry cambia la canción a una de enojo- Terry!!! ó.o

Y en eso, Terry se resbala del techo y cae sobre Kyo, que aun no podía concentrarse...

-Wow! Gracias Kyo por suavisar la caída! :D-Le dijo Terry.

-Cuando... quieras x.x- contestó Kyo abajo de terry y con la cara golpeada contra la mesa del pupitre.

-Mai!!! ToT-Sollozó Andy- ...... bueh, ya que o.o Terry ¿no teníamos que vernos con Mary?

-"¿Tenemos?" suena a manada... solo yo tenía que verme con Mary, tu sales sobrando ¬¬U- Repuso su hermano.

-Pues si pero... creo que ya no tengo novia o.o

-¿Y a mí que? u.¬-Continuó Terry.

-Pues que cómo somos hermanos debemos de compartir ¿no? n.n;

- ¬¬ -Terry-

-Ok, me voy a enfadar a alguien mas n.n;-añadió Andy

- ¬¬ -Terry-

Andy se va del salón silbando alegremente...

-Algo tenía que hacer... pero no lo recuerdo o.o-Pensó Terry en voz alta.

-Eh... ¿tal vez quitárteme de encima? x.x- Opinó Kyo, aun debajo de Terry.

-Ah, claro!!! o.o- Terry se levanta de un salto, para después ayudar a Kyo- ¿Estás bien?

-Necesito cancelar la cita con el quiropráctico x.x...-Contestó kusanagi.

-¡¡Animo!! ¿Qué estás haciendo? :D-le preguntó entonces Terry.

-Trato de estudiar -.-

-¿Para qué? o.o

-Para un exámen ¬¬U

-¿Tenemos exámen? o.o- Preguntó estúpidamente Terry.

- .... No- contestó Kyo con sarcasmo.

-¿Entonces?

- ... –Kyo-

Antes de que hallara una forma educada de decirle a Terry "Eres un idiota", éste sale cómo estampida del salón, gritando "Mary!!!" dejando a Kyo nuevamente solo. Después de percatarse, el chico vuelve al libro porque realmente no quería reprobar....

-Y menganito firmó el tratado de sutanito para que toda la región perenganita viviera en paz en el año de....

De nuevo no pudo terminar la oración, porque entró un grupo de chicos y chicas gritando al unísono "Athena!!! Athena!!!" dónde Sie Kensou estaba al mando, mientras Athena entraba triunfal y los veía a todos con alegría.

-Hola a todos mis queridos admiradores!!!! nOn ¿Cómo están?-Preguntó Athena con un micrófono en la mano

-BIEN!!!! nOn- contestaron los admiradores.

-Te amo Athena!!!! 0-Exclamó Sie Kensou.

-Ejem...!-carraspeó la chica- ... y bueno o.o eh... ¡¡Waaa!! ¡Miren, Kyo-Kun está en el salón! nOn

HOLA KYO-KUN!!! nOn- Saludaron los admiradores con energía.

-¿Kyo? o.o.... Waa Athena es sólo para mí!! 0-Gritó Sie, lastimeramente.

-Yo sólo quiero estudiar TToTT- Sollozó Kyo.

Athena se acercó a Kyo...

-¿Cómo estás, Kyo-Kun? n.n

-¿Si digo que bien, me dejas en paz? ¬¬-Inquirió el chico.

-No!!! nOn

-Pues estaba mal, y ahora que todos ustedes entraron estoy peor ¿cómo la vez? ¬¬

-Oh, pues perdón por molestarte o.o-Se disculpó Athena.

-No pidas perdón y mejor déjenme estudiar u.¬- continuó Kyo.

-Qué amargado o.o....- Pensó Sie en voz alta.

- ... –Kyo-

-OK!! Amigos míos, vayamos a un lugar más accesible!!! nOn-Gritó finalmente la chica

-SI!!! nOn- Exclamó la prole de fans.

Todos salieron del aula, y Kyo tapándose los oídos, comienza a recitar cornológicamente unas guerras que vendrían en el exámen... hasta que... aparece una hermosa chica rubia de cabello corto, seguida de otra chica de cabello largo y negro, mientras al final venía un chico rubio un poco molesto.

-Por aquí, Chizuru... si movemos estas tres butacas, la promoción saldrá bien- Dijo King, la chica de cabello rubio y corto.

-En primer lugar yo no quería venir a hacer esto ¬¬- Se quejó Ryo Sakazaki, que caminaba casi a fuerzas detrás de ellas.

-Pero Yuri no pudo, así que tu tendrás que suplantarla ¬¬- Se explicó King.

-Llegaré tarde a mi cita ¬¬-Continuó el chico, haciendo cómo que no la escuchaba.

-O-oh... ésto no se oye bien o.oU- Pensó Chizuru y de inmediato sacó su grabadora manual- tengo que captarlo TODO!! :D

-Arg... yo no quiero a un estupido quejándose cada cinco minutos... Está bien!! lárgate a tu cita!!!-Exclamó King, un poco molesta.

-Pues... pues... pues ahora soy yo el que no se quiere ir!!! ô.o;- la retó Ryo.

-Pero yo no te quiero aquí!!- Continuó la rubia.

-Ni modo, la vida es cruel así que tendrás que aguantarme u.¬- Repuso Sakazaki

-Que te vayas!!!! ô.o- continuó King, mostrando su puño.

-Ahhhh!!!- gritó el chico y salió corriendo del salón- Ni quien te quiera!! Vas a ser una solterona todo el resto de tu vida!!!

-Y tu vas a ser un playboy de pacotilla sin futuro!!!! ô.o

-Ésta grabación se venderá muy bien!! $.$-Exclamó Chizuru, extasiada XD

-Sobre mi cadáver!!! ô.o

-... Ejem!...- carraspeó Kyo.

-Kusanagi! ¿Qué se te ofrece? o.o- Inquirió Chizuru.

-Estoy estudiando.... y...

-Entiendo, no te dejamos concentrarte ¿verdad?- acompletó King.

-Exacto... ¬¬- contestó Kyo.

-Y quieres que nos vayamos...-añadió Chizuru.

-Si no fuera mucha molestia- continuó el chico.

-Porque no quieres reprobar...-supuso King.

-Y así tener derecho a ir a bares todos los días ¿verdad?-le acompañó Chizuru.

-Ajá...-Dijo de nuevo Kyo.

-Ni modo! el salón es de todos, así que te aguantas XD- Exclamó de pronto King.

-Pero....

Fue entonces que Chizuru le susurró algo a King

-... oh! ya entiendo... bien- dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué dijo? u.¬- Quiso saber Kyo.

-Dijo que entre menos hable por el momento con un Kusanagi, mejor...

-... Hum... pues ni quien la quiera u.¬- comentó él, con una mirada acusadora.

Entonces Chizuru volvió a susurrarle algo a King.

-Dice que de lo que te pierdes...-Continuó King.

-Ella igual ¬¬- añadió el chico.

-No, lo dice porque la hora ya se acabó y sigue el exámen de historia XD

-¿QUE? O.O

De pronto todos comienzaron a entrar al salón, listos para el exámen...

-Vaya! de haber sabido que por los pasillos estaban regalando ilegalmente las claves del exámen le hubiéramos dicho a Kyo :D- Exclamó Andy.

-Si, pero es que recuerda no quería que lo molestaran o.o- comentó Terry.

-Pasaremos el exámen sin problemas!!! n.n- Vitoreó Chizuru.

-Oh... tengo una clave de sobra para el exámen... me pregunto si alguien la quiere... -.— - dijo entonces Iori, con toda la INOCENCIA del mundo XD

Todos voltearon hacia Kyo

-Yo.. yo... û.u- suplicó Kyo, en voz muy baja.

-Parece que nadie la quiere-Repuso Iori- .... bueeeno! -0- - Incendia la clave.

-Noooo!! ToT- Sollozó Kyo al mirar cómo la clave ardía entre las llamas XD

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Violencia en educaciòn fìsica

Bien, ahora seguiré con la historia XD

-

Después de el exámen, todos los alumnos estaban muy felices, pues sabían cómo iban a salir... TODOS, excepto el pobre de Kyo, que no tuvo clave y debió contestar el exámen él solito (N/A: Uuuuy, que difícil ¬¬U)

-En este momento nada puede empeorar -.-pensaba Kyo después de haber hecho el examen- lo unico que quiero es olvidar que reprobaré...

-YUJUUU! voy a pasaaaaar- Gritaba Terry cómo psicópata.

-Yo tambien! nOn- le acompañaba Andy.

-Dejen... de... hacer... tanto alboroto u.¬-; Murmuró K', viéndolos de reojo.

-Ey, Kusanagi... te ves triste... ¿sucede algo- le preguntó King, acercándose a él.

-Voy a reprobar... y me hace sentir mal que ellos SI aprobarán- Contestó el chico mientras señalaba a Andy y a Terry.

-¿Pero porque? ñ.n- se extrañó la chica.

-Mira...- continuó Kyo y volvió a señalarlos.

-Vamos a aprobar- Cantaba Terry con sonsonete- vamos a aproba-ar!... oh, una moneda- se lanza al suelo violentamente.

-ES MIA! O.O- Gritó Andy y se lanzó al suelo también.

-...- King -

-¿Lo ves? u.¬-; Repuso Kyo.

-Tranquilo- Exclamó King, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al chico- Cómo dijo Nietszche: "Lo que no te aniquila, te refuerza"

-Pues si... pero esto a mi si me va aniquilar ¬¬-; contestó Kyo.

-... ah mira! creo que me hablan desde el quinto piso!...- Exclamó de pronto la chica- con permiso ñ.n- y tras eso se alejó rápidamente de Kyo.

-... y tú le gustas a Sakazaki -.-Dijo entonces el chico.

- OI MI NOMBRE! O.O- Gritó Ryo y se acercó a Kyo para ver qué pasaba- ... Kyo! ¿Qué tal el exámen? ¿viste la clave? ¡En ella venía todo! XD

-... No... -.-

-Que pena... nadie estudió, pero así sacaremos un 10- continuó Ryo, sin captar la mala cara de Kyo.

-¿Ah si?... pues yo estudié durante tres días y no dormí ayer por quedarme estudiando... y reprobaré ¬¬-; repuso Kusanagi, viendo con reproche a su compañero.

-... ah! creo que a Yuri la están molestando- Exclamó entonces Ryo- Con permiso! ñ.n- y también se aleja de Kyo rápidamente.

-... por cierto, le gustas a King -.-Dijo Kyo, ya que Ryo se hubo alejado.

Y así, Kyo siguió caminando entre la desgracia. Mientras tanto, en el salón "B"...

-¿Has oido hablar de el próximo festival musical que habrá en la escuela- Inquirió Shermie desde su lugar, retocándose el maquillaje mientras Yashiro la miraba con desesperación- Oí que Athena concursará... ¡¡¿Sabes lo que significa!

-Eh... ¿Que Kensou ya debe estar preparando los mensajes de humo desde el aire? u.¬-; trató de adivinar el chico.

-¡¡No!... bueno, además de eso n.nU...- Repuso la chica- significa que tenemos que ponernos a practicar pronto!

-Pero estamos en temporadas de exámen... y ya he faltado mucho al gimnasio para practicar ¬¬U- objetó Yashiro, observando cómo eso no parecía importarle a la joven.

-¿Qué es mas importante: la escuela, la banda o tu cuerpo? ¬¬

-Es que no has visto mis músculos ¿verdad? n.n- inquirió Yashiro con cierta sonrisa.

-¿Podrían... callarse? Trato... de estudiar -.-Pidió Leona, sentada delante de Shermie y observándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Leona, no estamos hablando fuerte! nOn- gritó Shermie.

-... ¿ah no? ... ¿estás tan sorda cómo ciega? ¬¬U- Preguntó mordazmente Leona.

-... ¿qué? n.n- Inquirió shermie, sin entender la nada sutil ofensa XD.

-Corrección... ¿eres tan sorda cómo estúpida- volvió a preguntar Leona.

-... ¿esa pregunta vendrá en el exámen? o.o- pensó en voz alta la otra chica.

-¿para qué me molesto? û.u- pensó Leona, con un tic en el ojo XDU

Mientras tanto, en unas filas más a la derecha, en el mismo salón...

-Adivina! ó.o La hermana de Kane está libre este viernes- le murmuró Joe a Benimaru, sentado a su lado.

- ... ¿y? u.¬

-Y la invitaré a salir- continuó Joe.

-... ajá...

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que..?

-ATENCIOOOOON- los interrumpió el profesor "Pain" que daba clases de educación física- ... nuestra clase de ahora será especial. Juntaremos al salón "A" con el salón "B"

Ante eso, Benimaru levantó la mano.

-Eh... ¿Si, Benimaru- Inquirió el profesor con desgana.

-¿Tendremos que correr, saltar, gritar... y esas cosas que hacen que sudemos?

-No, chico... nos sentaremos a tomar el sol hasta que se terminen las dos horas de clase- Contestó sarcásticamente el profesor.

-...Cool! nOn

-Ahora sé porqué no tienes novia, amigo û.u- le murmuró Joe al chico.

-I'm 2 sexi 4 my shirt... 2 sexi 4 my shirt! nOn- cantaba Benimaru sin ponerle atención

a lo que el otro le decía.

-... cada día me cuesta más trabajo ser tu amigo ¬¬U- volvió a decir Joe.

-Ey! ustedes, Benimaru, Joe... salgan ya del aula! los demás ya están calentando- Gritó el profesor, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

-Si profesor! O.O –Exclamó Joe y jaló a Benimaru de la camisa- Apresúrate!

-¿Qué no vamos a tomar el sol? ô.o

Ya afuera, en las canchas...

-ATENCIOOOON! la clase se dividirá en dos partes; mujeres y hombres- Gritó el profesor Pain ante la mirada atónita de todos- ... SEPARENSEEEE!

-Si! O.OU- Contestaron los alumnos al unísono.

Fue así, que después de mucho alboroto y relajo, se consiguieron hacer dos equipos. En el de las mujeres estaban King, Mai, Leona, Mary, Chizuru, Kazumi, Yuri, Wipe y Athena. Mientras que en el equipo masculino estaban Kyo, Iori, Andy, Terry, Benimaru, Ryo, Joe, K' y Yashiro.

-PRIMERA COMPETENCIA: CARRERAS DE RELEVOS- Exclamó el profesor, con su cara de patán- Pongan atención e integrantes de ambos equipos... HÁGANME EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE CONTEMPLARSE EN EL ESPEJOOOO!

-¿No debería de decirle eso solo al equipo de las mujeres? u.¬-; inquirió K' y volteando hacia Shermie, que guardaba su espejo rápidamente.

-NO! también va para ustedes! ô.O- Gritó el hombre.

Y todos voltearon hacia Benimaru que seguía

viéndose en un espejo y cantando "I'm 2 sexi 4 my shirt..."

-Qué:S

-Bien... la carrera es de 80 metros- anunció el profesor rápidamente- váyanse formando YA!

-O.O - mirada de todos los alumnos.

Y así, los dos equipos fueron formándose a las voces de "80 metros?" "Es mucho!" "Sie!"

-Hay que matar al profe -.-sugirió Iori.

- ¬¬-; mirada de todos.

-¿Qué?... ¿porqué me miran? ¿les gusto o qué? ¬¬-; Inquirió Iori, como si no hubiera dicho nada malo XD.

Fue así que, ya listos los dos equipos, el profesor hizo sonar su silbato y empezó la carrera. La primera en salir de las mujeres fue Leona, que debía pasárselo a Wipe, que se lo pasaba a Yuri, que se lo pasaba a Mai, que salía antes de Mary, que se lo daba a Athena, que se lo daba a Shermie y que debía pasárselo a King, pero no se lo pasó porque estaba muy ocupada buscándole pelea a Athena por quitarle fans y aunque Athena no quería pelear, se vio obligada a hacerlo y quedaron cómo perros y gatos en el suelo y al final... nadie ganó porque se noquearon mutuamente.

Y mientras tanto, Joe se lo pasaba a Andy, que se lo pasó a Terry que se lo pasó a K', que se lo pasó velozmente a Yashiro, que se lo pasó a Benimaru que debía pasárselo a Kyo pero no lo hizo porque no quería correr y se fue caminando y los otros se hartaron y quisieron pelearse con él porque por su culpa iban a perder, pero Benimaru vio que venían por él, así que corrió velozmente y se lo pasó a Kyo y cuando se lo pasó a Iori ¿qué creen? pues que también comenzaron a pelear y extendieron su pelea corriendo y lanzándose

fuego y sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta el área de kinder garden, donde los niños comenzaron a llorar y cuando un niño trató de tocar el fuego que producía Kyo (porque era más bonito que el de Iori) Kusanagi se tropezó con él e Iori no se dio cuenta y también cayó... llegó el director y los mandó a la dirección.

Al final... nadie ganó por default, pues Iori no llegó a la meta y la vara nunca llegó a King.

-ESTOY DECEPCIONADO! Ô.o- Gritó el profesor Pain, con un tic en el ojo- Pero bueno, la segunda competencia es... es... NADA! correrán por toda la cancha debido a su incompetencia deportiva! VAMOS! VAMOS VAMOS!

Fue así que ambos equipos tuvieron que correr alrededor de la enorme cancha y con integrantes faltando, porque a Athena y a Shermie las mandaron a la enfermería y Kyo e Iori estaban en detención.

-Por culpa de Athena y Shermie estamos aquí... û.u- Murmuraba King mientras corría.

-Me las... van a... pagar...- pensaba Leona, tras King.

-Ya dejen de quejarse y sigan corriendo n.nU- les aconsejó Yuri.

-Mai, porfavor, deja explicarteeee! TToTT- Gritaba Andy, acercándose a Mai.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Contestó ella, entonces golpeó al chico y lo sacó de la fila.

-Hola Mary! nOn- Saludó Andy a la novia de su bro, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se reincorporaba a la fila.

Pero llegó Terry, lo golpeó también e hizo que su hermano volviera a salirse de la fila.

-No molestes, Idiota! ¬¬-; Exclamó Terry, furioso.

-Tu hermano es un entrometido... y tú vas hasta atrás ¬¬U- le dijo Mary.

-Hum... está bien û.u- Contestó Terry y volvió a su lugar.

-Ay, ya me cansé... ¿qué no pueden darnos un descanso- se quejaba Chizuru, caminando lentamente.

-No molestes y sigue corriendo-.-

-Nikaido! Te voy a...- lo amenazaba Joe.

-Ahhh! Calladito te ves menos feíto! ñ.n- Repuso rápidamene Benimaru, y al ver que Joe se acercaba, comenzó a correr más- uno dos, uno dos!

-Amo la clase de educación física! nOn- Exclamaba Yashiro mientras sentía sus músculos- Oh... i feel good!

-Yo... no... tengo... porqué... estar... aquí û.u- Murmuraba K', mirando con odio a todos.

-Viva viva! corramos! corramos! corramos! corramos!

Y así pasaron toda la clase: corriendo

-CORRAN! CORRAN! CORRAN! CORRAN! En mis años en Vietnam no nos quejábamos! ô.O- Gritaba el profesor, yendo tras ellos que continuaban corriendo.

-Pues ¿cuantos años tiene? ¬o¬-; preguntó entonces King, ya cansada.

-Lo suficiente cómo para derribarte en un segundo y no tantos cómo para que me dé un infarto antes! Ô.o- contestó el hombre, mostrándole su puño.

-... O-K ¬¬U

-Maiiiii! TToTT- Seguía gritando Andy y sin darse cuenta se salió de la fila, lo que provocó que el profesor lo tomara del pelo.

-Bogart, 100 vueltas más a la cancha ahora y saltando en un pie- Exclamó el hombre.

-Pero... pero

-200- Continuó el hombre.

-Pero...!

-300!

-Oh, Andy, no insultes al profesor O.O- mintió Terry, con la esperanza de que le fuera peor a su bro.

-¡¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada-.-Contestó Andy.

-400 vueltas a la cancha en un pie y aplaudiendo con una pelota en la nariz- Ordenó finalmente el profesor Pain.

-Entonces no debería estar aquí, si no en un parque acuático XD- Repuso Ryo.

-Otras 400 para Sakazaki!

-Hermano! O.O- Se sorprendió Yuri.

-Para los dos Sakazaki- corrigió el profesor.

-Achu-0-estornudó King.

-Y King se les une- añadió el hombre.

-¿Qué? ô.O

Y así continuó el profesor paranoico hasta que nadie se salvó y todos terminaron haciendo 500 vueltas XD

CONTINUARA...


End file.
